BondS
by Kyuu09
Summary: BondS [AnCafe] Como o Bou deve ter se sentido quando tomou a decisão de sair da banda?


BondS

Nota da Autora: Era para eu ter feito na época em que o Bou ia sair e ia fazer o último show como integrante do An Cafe. Mas não deu, fazer o quê... xP

Olha... É a minha primeira fic, então... anh... qualquer crítica ou sugestão para eu melhorar, me mandem, tá? ;3 mas sem xingamentos, por favor.. ;o;

Ah sim... Infelizmente o An Cafe não me pertence..ç-ç mas quem quiser me dar de presente, pode ter certeza que não vou recusar, tá? ;3

_"Eu quero sair da banda..."._

Deito em minha cama exausto. Ah, como é com ficar deitado, de olhos fechados e mente vazia... Até "aquilo" voltar a me perturbar. _Estou cansado._ Suspiro, e após muita força de vontade, me levanto e vou em direção a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Não é que o ensaio tenha sido cansativo, pois por mais que seja exaustivo, na companhia deles não parece que estamos trabalhando, parece que estamos só nos divertindo, que é apenas mais um hobby.

Abro a geladeira e analiso seu conteúdo. Vou ter mesmo que cozinhar? Fecho a geladeira e pego um miojo no armário. Sei que não é nada saudável, mas estou sem disposição para nada.

Fecho os olhos enquanto espero a água ferver. Inevitavelmente as memórias vêm à minha mente.

flashback

-Você está bem?- ouço uma voz masculina dizer e sinto sua mão sobre a minha testa.

-Sim, estou. Por quê?-pergunto sorrindo gentilmente para a pessoa a minha frente.

-Nada... É só que... Está se alimentando bem? Você não está com uma aparência muito saudável, sabia?-diz me encarando seriamente.

-Estou bem, é sério! Você se preocupa demais Kanon -sorrio novamente. Ele não pareceu acreditar, mas não disse nada.

-O Kanon tem razão. Você parece nada bem... Está mesmo descansando direito? Tenta descansar hoje, quem sabe não melhora?

-Isso mesmo. Faça o que o Miku disse, tá? E se tiver algo te preocupando, pode contar com a gente! Mesmo que não possamos te dar a resposta, pode ter certeza que escutaremos com bastante atenção, entendido Bou?

fim do flashback

Abro meus olhos e sinto lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face. Me agachei e me abracei, começando a chorar sem parar.

Dói, dói muito. _Por que meu coração dói tanto? Estou chegando ao meu limite... Preciso me decidir rápido... Não... Não é isso... A decisão eu já fiz. O que preciso agora é de coragem. Coragem para admiti-la e coragem para fazê-la._ Meu corpo treme._ Estou com medo. E agora? É desesperador..._

Tempos depois eu consigo me acalmar. Tento me levantar, mas minhas pernas ainda tremem. Me apoio na mesa para poder levantar e me dirigir ao meu quarto. Deitado na minha cama sinto meus olhos pesados. Aos poucos vou adormecendo enquanto algumas lágrimas escapam e molham meu travesseiro.

"_Não quero deixá-los, eles são tão preciosos para mim..."._

Só que sinto como se não pudesse mais pertencer aquele grupo. É claro que os adoro, na verdade os amo, e é por isso que não quero deixá-los. Mesmo assim... _Mesmo assim, então por quê meus antigos sonhos parecem me arrastar, me afastando de que eu amo?_

Vejo meu rosto no espelho e confirmo minha suspeita. Estou com uma cara horrível. Tento passar uma maquiagem para tentar disfarçar o máximo possível e vou ao estúdio. Eles já devem estar me esperando...

_Não quero deixá-los. Quero que os momentos que passamos juntos nunca acabem. Quero que durem para sempre. Mas... Não consigo abandonar meus sonhos. Já tentei, é claro. Todo esse tempo tentando ignorá-los, mas foi impossível._

Abro a porta da sala e vejo as três pessoas mais importantes para mim me cumprimentarem alegremente com sorrisos no rosto.

_" 'Não quero que sofram, nunca!' Esse é o pensamento que tenha a cada vez que vejo seus sorrisos. Até prometi a mim mesmo que faria de tudo para que nunca ficassem magoados, tristes, e/ou sofrerem, para que sempre tenham esses sorrisos maravilhosos nos rostos._

_-Eu... _

_Será que sou egoísta? Sim, acho que sim. Será que vocês irão me odiar por isso? Não quero que isso aconteça. Será que irão me abandonar? Estou com medo disso..._

_-Eu... Eu quero sair da banda... _

_Minha promessa... Eu não pude cumpri-la. Me desculpem. _

_Apesar de tristes ninguém tentou me fazer mudar de idéia, pelo contrário, até me apoiaram. E eu agradeço. Por terem me escolhido como o guitarrista, por terem me tratado como se fosse da família, por estarem sempre me ajudando, por estarem sempre me apoiando a cada decisão minha e por terem me ouvido com atenção até minha última palavra sobre o motivo de querer sair da banda e me apoiarem, mesmo estando tão tristes. _

_E é exatamente por isso, por vocês serem tão importantes para mim, que eu não quero que a nossa despedida seja triste. Quero vê-los sorrindo até o último momento juntos. Com aqueles sorrisos que sempre me deram forças para seguir em frente, porque mesmo nossos corpos estando separados nós temos uma ligação que nunca será destruída, não é? Afinal vocês sãos os amigos que eu amarei para sempre. _

_Bou"_

N/A (sim, de novo..;3): Não sei se deu para entender a última parte (isso se conseguiram entender algo da fic toda..xP), mas a minha inteção é de misturar a ação do Bou de avisar o pessoal que iria sair da banda e a carta que ele escreve depois... (Entenderam que era uma carta esse finalzinho?o.o')  
E antes que esqueça..o.o

Thank you por ler minha ficzinha...-

jaa ne


End file.
